


Permanent Motto

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Prince of Tennis shorts [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Repost from LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

"Do they hurt?"

Kaidoh nodded as fingers carefully pressed at the edges of the latest addition to his body and started to roll his shoulders into a shrug before he felt the whorls and grooves start to throb and heat with warm pain. It was just the memory of the needles that did it, really - remembering each pinprick of sharpness, the buzzing vibration across his skin, and how it had narrowed right back to the point where ink was being put under his skin.

A tattoo.

He never thought he'd get one, but this one was simple - straightforward as himself.

"I will never surrender," in the precise and polite tones of old Japanese scripted out in the flesh of his left shoulder blade (as opposed to the right, which was his tennis arm and he couldn't afford even a few weeks' worth of rest with it) - Inky black lettering against his tan skin.

Echizen's slim fingers followed the lines - just two - and he smiled around the words as he said them aloud.

"It suits you," he said. "Did you have to think long on it?"

Kaidoh pulled on his shirt carefully and did not turn to look at Echizen. "Hardly at all."


End file.
